NFLRZ: 'Secret' Santas
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Only own my OC; Takes place in 'The Endgame) Jessica gets sick and has to miss seeing her friends before the Holidays. Luckily, the come up with a surprise to lift her spirits. (A Thank you to the 'Endgame' Crew)


**This takes place during 'The Endgame'**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Secret' Santas

_HOK..._

_The Guardians were waiting to start training as one of them was still missing._

Ish: Where is she? She's never been late before.

Juniper: Maybe she's busy and can't reach us?

Ash: No, you know how she wants to let us know before anything.

_They were beginning to worried when a ping was heard, RZ pulling up a screen._

RZ: It seems Jessica won't be able to join us at all, I just received a message from Peg-Leg saying she's sick.

_All flinch at the news._

Ricky: Yeesh, and before the holiday's too.

Joseph: Wait...how does Peg-leg know-He's at her house taking care of her.

Kristie: Seems to be the logical answer.

_Everyone was a bit down to find out the news until-_

Marty: No, she is not going to miss us before the Holidays. We need to do something special for her.

Jack: Got any plans cassanova?

_Marty blushed a bit, before shaking his head back to reality._

Marty: I do, but we're going to need some materials.

Hunter: Such as?

Marty: Buccaneer red fabric, Bay orange fabric, pewter sting...

Dean: What kind of project is this?

Arron: Yeah, what's with all the fabric?

Layla: Wait, are you thinking-

_Marty nods, everyone smiling in approvement._

Amara: We should get a patch logo too!

Ricky: Maybe also add a cool pattern at the edge of it?

Tua: And we can deliver it at night!

Troy: This is a great idea, after all she done for us...

_Troy trailed a bit thinking of that mission in New Orleans recently, about the truth and what happened during..._

Troy: Besides, it's kinda like being a Secret Santa.

Juniper: I know! This is going to be so much fun!

_The guardians smiled, as RZ gave them a warm one._

RZ: It's a wonderful idea to do for your friends Guardians, I;m sure she will love it.

Ish: Well what are we waiting for, lets get started.

_They cheered and grouped up into teams to get the items._

* * *

_That night..._

_Jessica sniffled as she threw another tissue away in the bin, Pepperjack curled up beside her , Rover in her on arm, and Peg-Leg watching over her. _

Jessica: *_Stuffy_* I feel so bad not meeting up with the others today...I really wanted to see them before the holidays start.

Peg-leg: I know, I'm sure they would want you to get better before the next few days.

Jessica: *_Stuffy_* Yeah, I just wish...

_Jessica turned to the large window in her room, a present sitting outside. It was wrapped in red and blue colors with a star tag on it. Peg-Leg walked over, opened the door and retrieved the present before closing the door._

Jessica: *_Stuffy_* What's with the present?

Peg-Leg: It's for you lass.

_He revels the star tag having her name on it, along with the words Happy Holidays on it. Peg-Leg hands her the present, curiosity on her face as she unwrapped it. _

Jessica: *_Stuffy_* Wonder whats-*_Gasps_*

_Jessica slowly lifted up the Scarf. It was red as the Buccaneers, with a brilliant orange swirls on each edge of the scarfs. It was sewn together with Pewter sting and on it was the Buccaneers logo. Jessica and Peg-Leg were in awe._

Peg-Leg: That's a mighty nice looking scarf there lass.

Jessica: It's beautiful..But who-*_sees a note_*

_Jessica opened the note and read it out load._

Jessica: 'Dear Jessica, heard you caught the bug before the holidays and could see us, so we mad you something to help you keep warm even after you get better. Hope to see you soon and get well soon. Happy Holidays from...'

_Jessica trails of as tears pricked her eyes, a smile on her face._

Jessica: I think I know who made this.

_Peg-Leg smiled softly as Jessica wrapped the scarf around her._

Peg-leg: They really are great friends.

Jessica: Yes...the bestest friends I've ever met. *_Looks out the window_* Happy Holidays guys, I'll see you as soon as I get better, I promise.

_The two smiled as the snow fell onto the fallen snow outside, the lights on the houses sparkling in the snow. Even when apart, they were looking out for eachother, especially during the holiday season._

_**THE**_

_**END**_

* * *

**To the Crew of 'The Endgame Saga'**

**I want to express my deepest Gratitude and Happiness with meeting and working with you guys on my first year. It has been an honor and a privilege to meet and know all of you and your help. I am blessed to have such great friends and Mentors like you guys.**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Blessed New Year. I look forward to the next years with you guys.**

**Thank you :)**

_**Rushstar32**_


End file.
